


Lot lizard

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Face-Fucking, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: What they don’t know is that he loves it. It’s filthy and dirty and wrong and still he can’t get enough of it.





	Lot lizard

He knows what they call him. Slut, skank, whore. Lot lizard. They think that they have him all figured out. Poor little orphan, high school dropout, forced into a life of prostitution. They pity him, pray that their children don’t end up like him. What they don’t know is that he loves it. It’s filthy and dirty and wrong and still he can’t get enough of it.

He loves the way their cocks taste, musky and sweaty after hours and hours in unwashed jeans. Loves the way they grip his hair and make him take it deeper. Loves the bite of the zipper against his lips, opened just enough to get their cocks out. Loves it even more when they let their heavy balls slap against his chin as they fuck his face.

Loves to be split open by a burly trucker, sweaty beer gut forcing his thighs open wide and exposing his hole to a good pounding. Loves how they tower over him, bend him almost double and hold him down with their weight. Loves the way they grunt and curse before their grip on his legs turn vice-like and they press impossibly deeper into him before coming. Loves the way rough denim chafes and mark up his skin, loves to press on the bruises afterwards. Loves to remember the feeling of them using his ass, using him.

Loves how they don’t want a kiss or a name, just willing whore and a hole to fuck. Loves how they pay him for it even if he would’ve let them do it all for free.

And when he limps out of a truck, well fucked and content, and it’s very easy to ignore the pitying looks that he gets. They just don’t get that there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
